


i'll admit that i'm a fool for you

by fastestmanalive



Series: tumblr prompts/drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from I Walk The Line // Halsey</p>
    </blockquote>





	i'll admit that i'm a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barryolivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/gifts).



> title from I Walk The Line // Halsey

It happens after patrol.

Oliver's spending a few days in Central City to help Barry deal with the Rogues, leaving Black Canary and Speedy to take care of his city. Barry's glad for the support, and to see his friend again. And not because he gets to see him in his tight leather suit - now sleeveless to show off his biceps. Definitely not.

They're back at his and Joe's house, alone because Joe has a night shift, after a particularly brutal fight. Oliver's arm nearly got scorched by Heatwave, Barry's legs are still defrosting from where Captain Cold had hit him. They're on the couch, breathless but triumphant, masks next to each other on the coffee table. They look good together, Barry thinks, red and green, not as Christmas-y as one would think but kind of... _cool_. Barry bites his lip to suppress a grin.

"What?" Oliver mumbles, sounding as exhausted as he looks.

"Hm?"

"Why are you grinning?" 

Barry shrugs and notices he's suddenly closer, his head almost resting on Oliver's shoulder. He doesn't have the energy to pull away, and Oliver doesn't seem to mind. "Dunno. We won. I feel good."

When Oliver doesn't say anything, Barry turns his head a little. Oliver has a soft smile on his lips, a fond look in his eyes, and Barry feels the warmth spreading in his cheeks. He runs a hand through his hair subconsciously as Oliver moves a little closer.

"You're right," Oliver mumbles, gaze flitting between Barry's eyes and his lips. "Calls for celebration."

Before Barry knows it, Oliver cups his cheek and leans in, just barely brushing their lips together, the slight touch making Barry shiver. He leans closer, pressing his lips against Oliver's more forcefully, sucking in a sharp breath when Oliver opens his mouth ever so slightly. He grips Oliver's wrist tightly, he needs to hold on to something or, he's sure, he'll float away.

But then, suddenly, Oliver pulls away with wide eyes. Barry immediately panics. "Shit, I'm so--" Oh, he notices. His voice sounds like the Flash's.

"You're vibrating," Oliver mutters, sounding equally amused and intrigued. Barry flushes all the way down to his toes and grins a little. "Could come in handy at some point," Oliver continues, wiggling his brows.

Barry snorts and strokes a thumb over Oliver's cheek. "Let's find out," he whispers and leans in again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://rickcosnctt.tumblr.com/post/128131187301/title-ill-admit-that-im-a-fool-for-you-pairing)


End file.
